


caught up

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Collars, Dominant Bottom, Leashes, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter webs up Y/N and rides him. Also, Y/N likes being collared.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	caught up

**Author's Note:**

> super short thing i scribbled out on my phone out of thirsty boredom i dont even know man

Trapped.  
His hands were caught, webbed up behind his back, sat up against the headboard that groaned with their movement. He was completely at Peter's mercy. Like this, wrists bound and leashed up, Y/N was helpless to do anything other than buck his hips up to fuck into Peter.  
Peter's demeanor had changed like a switch was flipped the moment he buckled the collar around Y/N's neck. When he'd normally be a whimpering, moaning, blushing mess, he took the reins and sat perched on Y/N's dick, making happy noises of encouragement every so often.  
He yanked harder on the leash, tightening and cutting off Y/N's air, but he didn't tap out. He just wanted *more*. Wanted to feel his head spin, be so gone with it he nearly passed out, feel the place where the leather burned the pale skin of his throat the next day.  
Y/N comes with a tremble, hips hitching up into the tight heat. Peter's ass milks his cock through it all, walls clenching spasmically. He gasps when he finally releases the hold on the leash and air rushes into his lungs, burning with the forgotten feeling.  
Peter just smiles, deceptively sweet. "Good boy."


End file.
